Out with a Friend
by The Merchant12
Summary: Sometimes you wonder why you let others drag you into crazy situations, especially when it's someone as unstable as your old friend. Rated T for small language and well for being a Hostel fanfiction.


_**So uhhh I decided to write this cause it's my first attempt at the horror genre, well if you consider Hostel horror anyways. In the broadest of terms it sorta is. Anyways I pretty much wrote a fanfiction of it, well sorta. It's set in the same Universe but none of the characters from the movies are in it. It's also my first attempt at writing in the 1st person view, which was a bit harder than I yeah, here's the story.**_

You're just bored, right? I mean that's all that it really comes down to right now. You're not going to actually do anything, just watch. You wonder how your friend was able to drag you into this crazy situation, the gun in your left palm covered from your sweat as your nerves bit down on you. Although it was barely a month ago, it felt like yesterday when he approached your doorstep, a wide grin on his face that you instantly recognized he was up to no good. You thought it was going to be some harmless prank he cooked up, probably persuade you to join him in his mischievous adventure. What he did and said next sent a chill down your spine.

"So, you wanna off someone?"

Holding up his fight hand was a card with an image of a bloodhound stamped on it, the words "Elite Hunting" and what appeared to be some Email written right next to it. You've heard rumors of a sinister group that hunts random civilians and sells them to the highest bidder to those who want to feel blood on their hands. But not ever did you think that they could possibly exist, much less somehow getting involved with them! Yet there was your friend standing there with what was essentially an invitation if the rumors were true. You let out a small laugh, telling him to knock it off. He just chuckled and shook his head, staring at you as though you were pretty much clueless.

"I'm not screwing around! I thought it was a joke when I got the card. But the guy who sent me this brought proof. Videos, hundreds of hours of people just getting freaking tortured! And I know I'm probably going to sound like a sick motherfucker, but that shit just got me off!"

He let out high-pitched laugh, clasping his hands together as hard as he could, pretending to thrash against someone's neck in between his palms. You knew this was wrong, hoping that this was just another one of his sick jokes he comes up with to pass the time. But what if he was telling the truth? What if he really has seen these snuff films, that there was some place where people get brought in just to be killed like some diseased creature?

Then what? Go find the police so they could find the culprits and stop them? If he was telling the truth this was world-wide! Sanctioned by most countries yet kept hidden from public view. You couldn't actually do anything to stop them, only thing you could do was decline. But that's the thing now, is it? You could have just shut the door in front of your deranged friend's face, or just simply said no to him. Instead, although you'd never admit it, there was a part of you that wanted to see if this was true. A place where Human life is looked upon like mere trash. A snap rung in your eardrums, alerting you back to reality.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? I sorta need an answer right about now, Plane's gunna leave in a few hours and I already have a ticket in reserve just in case you wanted to come."

As though you weren't shocked enough, the plane part of his comment caught you a bit off guard. Where was this place even located at? You asked him, giving you a shrug in response.

"I don't know, some backwater town in Europe. Don't really remember or care, we're getting escorts to lead us there anyways. Are you coming or not?"

You sighed as you already knew how you answered. Otherwise you wouldn't be here in some fucked up Hostel, walking by closed, sometimes opened doors where the screams of people who didn't even know why they were being killed shook the building. You were also supposed to wear some sort of bizarre butcher get-up, some weird ritual that this place like to employ. You removed the gloves however, since they chaffed your skin, adding more discomfort to the already unsettling situation you were in. Your friend on the other hand was excited, going on about how he's going to kill their victim.

"Alright, first I'll start with ripping the bitch's nails off, one by one. Both hands and feet. Then I'll start breaking them, snap them so hard you'll see bone! After that I dunno, I think I'll just go crazy. Man I can't wait! How about you, what are you planning to do huh? Or are you going to just be a pussy and shoot her in the fucking head once I'm through? It's alright if you are, not gunna judge."

You gave him a cold look straight into his eyes. He seemed to have received the message since his big grin vanished straight away. The tension between the two of you increased, both falling silent with the only sounds coming from the dying victims. Both of you stopped in front of a door guarded by a man who looked to be around his late 40's, balding and slight obese. He gave you two a quick glance and without saying a word opened the door. It was dark and foreboding, the only light source was in the center of the room. Shined on it was a dirty brown sheet, slowly moving up and down as though it were breathing. You already knew what was underneath, but somehow you thought this was just some fucked up dream that you're about to wake up from any minute now. A huge smack on your back startled you back into attention, your friend being the culprit for it. He was back into his old self, seemingly forgetting your cold response as the big grin on his face was planted back on his face.

"Alright buddy, this is it! I paid top dollar for this bitch, these schmucks better not disappoint."

Letting out a victory howl he hopped into action. You were still standing by the entry way when he was already near the bagged being. He turned around and gestured you to come forward, obviously wanting to get to the main event. You slowly made your way towards his side and stood right in front of the covered girl.

"Well, I'll let be the one to take off the damn sheet. You gotta do something, right?"

Your free hand began to move towards the sheet, placing itself on what you assumed to be the head. Grabbing hold of the sheet, you yank it off in one fluid motion. Underneath was a woman who was in her early 20's straight black hair and green eyes filled with tears. Her face red from from her constant bawling, staring at you with fear. You expected to feel pity, some form of regret. Instead however you felt small but intense excitement. What the hell is going on? You honestly couldn't believe out of all the feelings to be had what you felt was some rush? You shook your head and gulped a massive amount of air, and looked back at your friend. He wasn't trying at all to hide his adrenaline, his eyes nearly bulging from their eye sockets as he was ready to transform into some sort of animal.

"Alright, stand back! Let me first show you how it's done."

 ** _Alright yeah I'll leave that open ended. I'm probably not going to continue the story since this was more of an exercise on how to write in the 1st person view. Hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
